Scared
by YongSoo-ssi
Summary: Jeonghan punya masalalu yang buruk tentang perasaan jatuh cinta meskipun begitu ia selalu menasehati teman-temannya yang jatuh cinta. Seungcheol muncul untuk membuat Jeonghan melupakan masalalunya. JeongCheol/ Seungcheol/ Jeonghan/ Slight!SoonHoon.
1. Chapter 1

[ _YongSoo-ssi Project, Suyong is the creator for this Fanfiction]_

 _._

 _._

 _Scared_

 _JeongCheol_

 _Choi Seungcheol,Yoon Junghan_

 _._

"JEONGHAN!"

seorang namja dengan surai berwarna cokelat berlari cepat menyusul seorang namja dengan surai panjang hitam pekat. Jeonghan menatap namja itu bingung, bukankah ini sudah saatnya pulang dan ini waktunya untuk bermanja-manja dengan kasur kesayangannya.

"Kenapa Seokmin-ah?"

"Uh...kau..hh, Jihoon memintaku untuk mencarimu" Seokmin merangkul pundak Jeonghan dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena berlari.

"Jihoon? Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, coba saja kau temui dia sebentar, dia terlihat sedikit ... frustasi" Seokmin memelankan suaranya dibagian 'frustasi'.

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini, tetapi Jihoon ingin bertemu dengannya dan ia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya sekarang.

Dan ia ingat, satu-satunya orang yang ingin diajak Jihoon biacara hanyalah dia. Ia terlalu baik untuk meninggalkan Jihoon.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, dan kau?"

Seokmin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih, "Aku ada janji dengan Seungkwan dan Jisoo"

"Ah.. baiklah, sampai nanti" Jeonghan melangkah pergi menuju tempat Jihoon biasa berada.

Ruang Musik.

Jihoon selalu ada disana, Jeonghan tidak mengerti kenapa namja imut nan berhati dingin itu selalu betah ada di tempat itu.

"Jihoon-ah?" Jeonghan menatap seorang namja mungil yang sedang duduk dan sibuk dengan piano dijari-jarinya.

"Ah, kau datang" Jihoon berdiri dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan dengan senyum terlukis diwajahnya.

"Umhh.. aku..." Jeonghan menatapnya bingung, tidak biasanya seorang Jihoon menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa?" ia mendekati namja itu dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Jeonghan-ah, sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang" Jihoon meluncurkan kalimatnya dengan mata tertutup dan sukses membuat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Jeonghan terbelalak tidak percaya, ia tidak menyangka orang sedingin Jihoon bisa menyukai seseorang.

"Bukan kah itu bagus?"

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak, tidak bagus sama sekali Jeonghan-ah" ia menggeleng cepat.

"Wae? Memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Umhh.." Jeonghan menatap Jihoon lekat, mencoba menebak orang yang disukai temannya.

"Mungkinkah itu..." ia menatap Jihoon penuh selidik sedangkan yang ditatapnya mematung ,menunggu nama yang akan meluncur dari namja cantik itu, "Soonyoung?"

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah? Benar? Benar Soonyoung?" Jeonghan tersenyum lebar.

"Umh …" ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Jeonghan tersenyum. Mengingat Jihoon selalu memperlakukan Soonyoung dengan kasar dan Soonyoung yang selalu menjahili Jihoon, sekarang Jihoon mengaku kalau dia menyukai orang yang paling dibencinya.

Ia ingat, beberapa hari ini Jihoon memang menghindari Soonyong. Bahkan Soonyoung, berulang kali mendatangi Jeonghan hanya untuk mencari tahu penyebab Jihoon menghindarinya.

"Hei.." Jeonghan menangkup kedua pipi Jihoon, "kalau kau menyukainya kenapa kau menghindarinya? Aku rasa dia menyukaimu."

"Mustahil. Aku selalu kasar padanya" Jihoon menghela nafas putus asa.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa beberapa hari ini ia mencarimu seperti buronan?"

Jihoon terbelalak kaget.

"Mencari … ku?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "bahkan ia mendatangiku terus menerus karena sikapmu yang menghindarinya"

"Kenapa kau tidak coba berbicara dengannya hum? Diam tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa Jihoon-ah"

"JIHOON-AH!" seorang namja dengan mata yang sipit muncul di balik pintu, "YA! KAU KEMANA SAJA? KENAPA MENGHINDARIKU?"

"Soonyoung-ah …" Jihoon berdiri dari bangkunya.

Soonyoung menarik tubuh mungil Jihoon kedalam pelukannya, "Bodoh, kau membuatku khawatir"

"Aku tidak bodoh, kau yang bodoh"

"Baiklah aku yang bodoh" Soonyoung menghela nafas lega, sedangkan Jihoon mulai memukulinya,"Kau bodoh, sangat bodoh Soonyoung-ah!"

"Hei.. kau menangis?" Soonyoung melepas dekapannya, menatap wajah Jihoon yang basah oleh air mata, "Tidak, ini karena badanmu yang bau bodoh,"

"Baiklah aku bau," Soonyoung kembali memeluk Jihoon, "Jihoon-ah..."

"Apa?" jawabnya ketus.

"Saranghae"

Jihoon tidak dapat membendung air matanya yang tumpah membasahi seragam Soonyoung.

"Bodoh! SOONYOUNG BODOH!" Ia terus memukul punggung Soonyoung.

"BODOH! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang..." Soongyoung mengusap kepala Jihoon lembut, "Mianhae, kau terus menghindariku jadi aku tidak bisa bilang. Mulai sekarang jangan menghindariku lagi, karena aku akan menemukanmu bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun"

Jeonghan menatap kedua manusia itu dengan senyum yang terus terlukis di. Wajahnya. Rasanya ia adalah seorang ahjumma yang sedang menonton drama secara langsung.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan kedua insan yang sedang kasmaran itu.

"Wah ... percintaan remaja, haruskah kita seperti itu juga?" Jeonghan menatap tajam pada namja yang sedang bersender di pintu ruang musik, namja itu tidak menatapnya tapi Jeonghan tahu kepada siapa namja itu bicara. Ayolah, disini hanya ada dia dan pasangan itu.

Namja itu menatapnya dan tersenyum, Jeonghan akui ia tampan, sangat tampan malah.

"Orang aneh," katanya ketus dan meninggalkan namja tampan itu seorang diri.

"HEI! NAMAKU SEUNGCHEOL! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMU !"

Jeonghan menghela nafas kesal mendengar namja yang mengaku bernama Seungcheol itu berteriak nyaring di koridor. Ingatkan ia untuk menghindari namja aneh itu.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli siapapun nama namja itu, tidak akan membuat pengaruh apapun dihidupnya. Lagipula, siapa dia berteriak seakan sekolah ini miliknya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering,membuat ia sedikit terlonjak karena kaget.

"Ah.. Eomma, kenapa?" Jeonghan tersenyum mendengar suara wanita yang dicintainya di seberang sana.

" _Jeonghan-ah.. kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang hum? Kau tahukan hari ini appa mu pulang?"_

Ah, ia benar-benar lupa. Hari ini ayahnya kembali dari London.

"Maaf Eomma, aku akan segera pulang." Ia mematikan telponnya dan berlari menuju parkiran mobilnya.

"Mingyu-ah?" Ia terkejut mendapati seorang namja yang dengan asiknya memantulkan bola basket di lantai parkiran.

"Ah, Jeonghan-sunbae?"

"Kenapa kau masih disekolah?"

"Aku.. latihan sebentar untuk pemilihan bulan depan. Sunbae, kau sudah terpilihkan untuk kompetisi bulan depan?"

"Ah.. iya," ia tidak menyangka Mingyu sangat ingin ambil alih kompetisi itu. Ia pikir Mingyu hanya bermain-main dengan perkataannya ikut kompetisi.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan ikut. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!" Jeonghan tersenyum geli.

"Ah, Sunbae. Tadi aku mendengar teriakan namja di dekat ruang musik. Siapa?"

"Hanya orang aneh yang mengaku bernama Choi Seungcheol," Jeonghan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

"MWO?! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL?" Mata Mingyu terbelalak kaget, bahkan Jeonghan yang melihatnya khawatir bola mata namja tampan itu akan keluar dari tempatnya

"YA! Jangan teriak begitu!" ia mengelus telinganya yang sedikit berdengung.

"Sunbae tahu tidak dia siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu," Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Dia itu pangeran legendari sekolah sunbae! Idaman semua orang! SEMUA ORANG SUNBAE!"

"haishh.. kalau kau berteriak sekali lagi, kutarik gigi taringmu itu Kim Mingyu."

Jeonghan melangkah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tidak punya waktu memikirkan orang bernama Seungcheol itu, ia punya lebih dari 1001 urusan yang belum selesai daripada memikirkan namja aneh yang tanpa tahu malu berteriak di koridor.

Jeonghan melihat sekelebat bayangan berdiri tidak jauh dari mobilnya, refleks membuatnya berhenti.

"Hai!," Seorang Namja masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

Jeonghan terbelalak kaget,"Kau..."

.

TBC?

.

Halo~

Suyong here. Iya tahu debut NC Yong gak bagus, jadi minta reviewnya ya chingu :*

Ini NC pertama Yong, SooChan yang nyuruh :v (Tadi mau bikin NC tapi kata SooChan jangan) Ini juga baru diajarin SooChan sunbae ngupload (Makasih Eonni :*). Maaf kalau kurang suka sama ff pertama Yong, Yong akan bekerja lebih keras lagi yes.

Idenya cuman ada yang ini, jadi tolong maklum. Kalau jelek tolong bilang Yong, biar nanti didelete 3

Terimakasih. Jangan lupa reviewnya kakak-kakak sekalian.


	2. Chapter 2

[ _YongSoo-ssi Project, Suyong is the creator for this FanFinction_ ]

.

Scared

.

JeongCheol

Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan

"Kau..." Jeonghan menatap nyalang pada namja yang tiba-tiba masuk dan duduk di dalam mobilnya, tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya seakan yang dilakukannya saat itu adalah hal normal.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau jalan huh?" Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan santai pada bantalan mobil.

"Keluar. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu tuan. Jadi aku mohon keluar"

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang? Namaku Choi Seungcheol ,cantik" Seungcheol mengeluarkan senyum menggodanya pada Jeonghan yang sayangnya tidak mendapat respon apapun dari namja cantik tersebut.

"Keluar atau kutendang kau agar keluar dari mobilku" Jeonghan berkata galak tanpa menatap Seungcheol.

Seungcheol memiringkan kepalanya lucu dan menatap Jeonghan masih dengan senyum menggoda yang terlukis di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar cantik bahkan saat galak begini dia dan Seungcheol suka itu, membuat Jeonghan terlihat lebih menarik.

"Kau mendengarku? Atau telingamu yang lebar itu tidak berfungsi dengan baik?" Ia menatap geram pada namja disampingnya.

Seongcheol sangat menyebalkan dan tidak memiliki sopan santun. Selama hidupnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya Jeonghan bertemu dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti ini. bahkan ia dapat merasakan asap mengepul keluar dari kepalanya.

"Keluar."

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dingin Jeonghan dan dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi Jeonghan, membuat pemiliknya terbelalak kaget.

"Sampai jumpa cantik, aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi yahh walaupun kau tidak berharap aku akan tetap menemuimu. Sampai jumpa!" Seungcheol keluar dari mobil tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut yang ada di wajah Jeonghan.

Ia melangkah santai sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan, ia bersikap seolah ia baru saja berjabat tangan bukan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi putih nan mulus milik Jeonghan.

"Tunggu? Itu apa?" Jeonghan tersadar dari shocknya dan menatap punggung Seungcheol yang menghilang dengan pandangan berapi-api.

Jeonghan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia berharap Seungcheol pingsan dijalan atau kalau bisa berharap lebih ia ingin menabrak Seungcheol sekarang dan membuang mayatnya di toilet yang ada di taman dekat sekolah.

"Dasar orang aneh" Jeonghan mengusap pipinya, bahkan ia masih bisa membayangkan bibir lembut Seungcheol yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku harus menggosok pipiku berapa kali untuk menghilangkan jejaknya" Jeonghan mendengus kesal dan melaju dijalanan Seoul yang masih padat oleh kendaraan.

.

"Eoma! Aku pulang" Jeonghan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang terlihat lumayan besar dengan taman yang indah didepannya.

"Appa!" Jeonghan menghambur kepelukan ayahnya tercinta.

Jong Hyun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang begitu manja padanya dan pada Min Ki, istrinya.

"Appa! Kenapa kau lama sekali pergi! Kau tidak kasihan pada eomma? Ia sudah hampir mati merindukanmu"

"Hei! Appa hanya pergi 5 hari, bagaimana itu lama?" Jong Hyun tersenyum geli mendengar Jeonghan yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan perkara ia ke Londong, "Dan benarkah eoma mu begitu merindukan appa?"

Jong Hyun melirik istrinya yang mulai memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya yang putih.

"Ne, eoma bahkan terus-terusan menyuruhku menelpon appa untuk menanyakan kapan appa akan pulang. Itu menyebalkan sekali!"Min Ki mendelik mendengar penuturan Jeonghan yang terlampau jujur.

"Ya! Kau naik sana, appa mau istirahat" Min Ki mendorong Jeonghan agar masuk kekamarnya.

"Eomma! Kau yang menyuruhku pulang kerumah untuk bertemu appa, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk tidak mengganggunya" Jeonghan mendengus nafas kesal, ibunya menatap nyalang membuat Jeonghan berhenti berbicara dan memilih masuk kekamarnya.

Ia menghempaskan badan rampingnya kekasur putih lembut yang ada dikamarnya. Ia mulai merasa kantuk menyerangnya, tetapi kondisinya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Jeonghan meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan memulai kegiatan membersihkan tubuhnya.

 _~Siganeun heulleoga  
gilgeman neukkyeojyeotdeon nae harureul dorabwa  
jjalbgiman han-_

"Yeoboseyo?" Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal pemilik nomor ini.

" _Oh, hai cantik. Kau belum ti-"_ Jeonghan terbelalak dan reflek mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Astaga, dia penguntit? Heol! Benar-benar aneh, bagaimana bisa ia mendapat nomor telponku? Ini menakutkan" Ia menatap layar ponselnya nanar.

Jeonghan memasukan ponselnya kedalam laci dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah bersih, melanjutkan tujuan utamanya yang tadi tertunda.

.

"Jeonghan-ah!" Seseorang menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Ah, Jihoon-ah. Wah, wajahmu bersinar sekali hari ini." Jeonghan tersenyum melihat wajah Jihoon yang berbinar-binar, bahkan matahari pagi ini kalah jika dibandingkan dengan aura Jihoon pagi ini.

"Soonyoung mana?" Jeonghan memperhatikan sekeliling. Mencari makhluk bermata sipit yang selalu menempeli Jihoon seperti permen karet.

Jihoon tersenyum dan tidak lama kemudian suara teriakan muncul dari belakang mereka.

"Chagiyaaa~" Soonyoung berlari kearah Jihoon dengan maksud ingin mendapatkan pelukan dari orang yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya, tapi malangnya Jihoon menghindar dan ia hanya dapat memeluk angin.

"Jihoon-ah~ kenapa kau jahat sekali huh?" Soonyoung menampilkan aegyonya, berharap kekasih kecilnya akan luluh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jihoon menatapnya dingin dan melangkah meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jeonghan.

"Ah, pagi Jeonghan-ah. Maaf aku haru pergi, sampai jumpa!" Soonyoung berlari menyusul Jihoon yang masih mengelak dari rangkulan dan pelukannya. Jeonghan menatap pasangan itu dari kejauhan, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan merangkulnya.

"YAK! Kau gila?" Ia menatap galak pada Seungcheol yang hanya tersenyum manis padanya.

"Hai princess, pagi yang indah cocok bertemu denganmu yang sama indahnya"

Jeonghan mendengus sebal dan pergi meninggalkan pangeran sekolah itu. Jeonghan dapat merasakan tatapan menusuk dari siswa-siswi di sekolahnya, dan namja yang menjadi penyebabnya sekarang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Hei kau" Jeonghan berbalik dan menatap Seungcheol geram.

"Berhenti menggangguku, kau ini seorang penguntit? Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Kau mengangguku TUAN" Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Jeonghan dengan jari telunjuknya. Bahkan dilihat sedekat inipun, ia tetap cantik, Seungcheol benar-benar ingin mengurung Jeonghan dirumahnya agar namja itu tidak disentuh oleh namja lain selain dirinya.

"Jika itu yang kaupinta, aku minta maaf aku tidak bisa menurutinya Princess. Salahkan dirimu yang muncul didepanku dan membuatku ingin memilikimu" Jeonghan menampik tangan Seungcheol yang mulai mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Hentikan, aku tidak tertarik padamu walaupun kau dijulukin pangeran sekolah dan berhenti memanggilku princess" Jeonghan bergegas meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih diam ditempatnya berdiri dengan senyum yang tercetak diwajah tampannya.

Ia bahkan tidak melepas pandangannya dari punggung Jeonghan, ingin rasanya memeluk punggung namja cantik itu tapi ia sadar, yang didapatnya adalah sebuah pukulan atau bisa saja Jeonghan memotongnya beberapa bagian dan menjadikannya makanan dikantin sekolah. Tapi ia akui, namja itu terlalu indah, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari ada namja secantik itu disekolahnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju kelas yang seharusnya ia tuju.

.

"Jihoon-ah?"

"Hm?" Jihoon masih berkutat dengan jari-jarinya yang menari diatas tuts piano, sedangkan Jeonghan menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan.

"Kau tahu Choi Seungcheol?" Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jeonghan bingung,"Tentu saja, seluruh sekolah tahu dia"

"Apakah dia itu memang aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?"Jihoon menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Satu-satunya hal yang ia tahu tentang Choi Seungcheol adalah ia tampan dan selebihnya ia tidak tahu lagi.

"Yah, apakah dia selalu menguntit seseorang yang menarik baginya?"

"Seungcheol tidak seperti itu, selama aku mengenalnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu peduli pada seseorang" Sebuah jawaban dari sumber yang tidak diduga muncul. Soonyoung tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri dua namja yang masih menunggu lanjutan dari jawabannya.

"Maksudku Seungcheol tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang. Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" Soonyoung menatap Jeonghan curiga.

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak" Ia bahkan yakin kalau dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada makhluk satu itu. Bukan hanya mahkluk satu itu, tapi pada semua orang. Dia tidak butuh itu.

"kau yakin? Aku rasa kau dan dia cocok" Soonyoung melahap potongan roti yang dibelinya dikantin. Sesekali ia menyuapi Jihoon dan mengusap pipi Jihoon lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

"Yakin, dan tolong berhenti bermesraan didepanku" Jeonghan menatap pasangan itu tajam.

"Hentikan Soonyoung-ah, jangan memaksa Jeonghan seperti itu. Jika ia memang jatuh cinta aku yakin Jeonghan akan mengakuinya, iya kan?"

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan dan menenggak colanya, matanya menatap keluar jendela. Menerawang sesuatu, sesuatu yang dibencinya sampai-sampai ia ingin mati jika merasakannya.

"Tapi, Jeonghan-ah. Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?" Jihoon kembali membuka suara, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Jeonghan tersenyum lemah. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menghindari perasaan yang dibencinya itu, ia tahu suatu saat ia akan berhadapan kembali dengan musuh terbesarnya sekeras apapun ia mencoba.

"Sampai aku menemukan orang yang tepat, aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta"

"Bagaimana menemukan orang yang tepat kalau kau saja tidak berani mengambil resiko dan mencobanya"

"Jihoon-ah, kau tahu sendiri masa laluku bagaimana. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku dulu. Aku tidak siap, aku takut aku akan merasakannya lagi dan menjadi orang bodoh lagi."

Jihoon menghela nafas. Inilah Yoon Jeonghan yang sebenarnya, ia memang selalu menjadi tempat teman-temannya mencurahkan isi hati dan dengan senang hati ia akan berusaha memberi nasihat untuk teman-temannya itu. Jika ditanya kenapa ia begitu ahli dalam hal itu, apakah ia memiliki banyak mantan kekasih sehingga begitu ahli?

Jeonghan belajar. Belajar dari masalalunya yang kelam. Masa dimana ia merasa menjadi orang paling spesial didunia karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih yan baik ,padahal kenyataannya ia hanyalah orang bodoh yang menggunakan kedok "kekasih yang baik".

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ma membicarakannya. Aku pergi." Jeonghan beranjak dari banguknya dan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih menatapnya punggungnya lekat, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan Jeonghan sekarang.

BUGH

"Ah maafkan a-"

"Hai manis, aku baru saja ingin menghampirimu dan ternyata kau lebih dulu menghampiriku" Seungcheol tersenyum, matanya tidak lepas dari namja cantik yang ada didepannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan takut.

"Kau lagi! Aku sudah bilang berhenti mengikutiku, kau gila? Kau ingin kulaporkan huh? Kau bisa mencari orang lain yang lebih menarik daripada aku"

"Tidak mau" wajah Seungcheol yang awalnya berseri-seri dan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya berubah menjadi datar serta memancarkan aura dingin, "Kau fikir aku bisa semudah itu menyukai seseorang huh? Kau fikir perasaanku sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudahnya kau pindahkan? Seperti memindahkan sebuah permen dari tangan ke mulutmu, begitu?"

Jeonghan tertegun mendengar perkataan Seungcheol, ia menatap mata namja itu dalam, mencari kebohongan dari perkataannya. Konsentrasinya buyar ketika menatap mata indah milik namja bernama Choi Seungcheol.

'Bulu matanya panjang. Astaga sadarlah Yoon Jeonghan'

"Aku pergi" Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya, ingin menghindari Seungcheol yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Hei, aku tidak akan menyerah padamu. Yoon Jeonghan"

.

TBC?

.

Annyeong~

Ini chapter kedua dari ff debutnya Yong, makasih buat yang mau baca (walaupun awalnya Yong gak yakin ada yang mau baca). Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Yong akan bekerja lebih giat lagi untuk menciptakan ff yang lebih bagus dari ini dan rencananya Yong bakalan bikin NC ( Tapi gak tahu kapan hehe).

Tadinya yong sempet sedih karena gak ada yang ngeriview soalnya Yong kira gk ada yang baca jadi kepikiran buat delete tapi makasih buat Schoupshan dan tfiy yang udah review jadi semangat lagi hehe (sini kiss dulu :*)

Terimakasih sekali lagi. Jangan lupa reviewnya Chingu~


	3. Chapter 3

[YongSoo-ssi Project, Suyong is creator of this Fanfiction

 _._

 _Scared_

 _JeongCheol_

 _Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Junghan_

.

Seungcheol benar-benar menepati perkataannya.

Jeonghan menatap tajam pada namja yang selarang dengan tidak tahu malu berteriak dipinggir lapangan basket.

"SEMANGAT PRINCESSKU! AKU MENCINTAIMU"

Jeonghan mendengus nafas kesal, ia bahkan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada permainan basketnya. Ia melirik kesisi lain lapangan basket, disitu terdapat siswa-siswi yang menatapnya nyalang. Jeonghan tahu apa penyebab tatapan itu.

Ia hanya dapat menelan salivanya kasar mendapati tatapan membunuh dari para pemuja namja aneh itu.

Mingyu menyenggol bahu Jeonghan pelan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sunbae, kau berpacaran dengan Choi Seungcheol? Wah ini ben-"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Kim Mingyu" Mingyu mengerucuti bibirnya kesal.

"SUNBAE!" Dino mengoper bola kearah Jeonghan dan diterima dengan gesit oleh namja berambut panjang itu.  
"Wah.. PRINCESSKU MEMANG HEBAT" Seungcheol menjerit senang saat melihat Jeonghan memasukan bolanya kedalam ring.

"Kau pasti lelah, ini minumlah" Seungcheol dengan sigap menyodorkan minuman yang dipegangnya pada Jeonghan saat melihat namja itu menyingkir dari lapangan untuk beristirahat..

"Hentikan kau membuatku kesal, kau tidak lihat tatapan penggemarmu yang ingin membunuhku?" Seungcheol hanya membalas gerutuan Jeonghan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya peduli padamu" Jeonghan membuang wajahnya kesamping, takut kalau Seungcheol melihat wajahnya yang merona.

"Dasar aneh, lebih baik kau pergi. Kau hanya menggangguku disini"

"Tidak, aku akan menemanimu sampai selesai" Seungcheol bersikukuh dengan keinginannya tanpa mempedulikan delikan galak dari Jeonghan.

"Pergi atau kau gegar otak dengan bola basket ini"Jeonghan membuat gestur seolah-olah akan melempar bola basket yang ada ditangannya kearah Seungcheol

"Baiklah aku pergi" Jeonghan tersenyum senang,"Sampai jumpa Princess" Seungcheol mengecup pipi kanan Jeonghan dan berlari meninggalkan Jeonghan yang shock.

Mingyu dan teman-tamannya melihat kejadian itu, sontak saja lapangan basket yang awalnya diisi dengan suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola berubah menjadi lapangan yang penuh dengan sorakan.

"Hentikan" Jeonghan menatap tajam kearah Mingyu dan teman-temannya.

Dia bisa gila kalau begini. Hei, tapi kenapa jantungnya berdetak seperti ini, ini diluar detakan normal. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ia menyukai namja aneh itu. Jeongha manarik nafasnya panjang, berharap detakan jantungnya berangsur normal.

"Hei, ayo kita lanjutkan" Jisoo berteriak kearah Jeonghan, membuat namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

.

Jeonghan melangkah gontai menuju mobilnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sosok yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Memikirkanku princess?"Jeonghan menoleh cepat kesumber suara. Ia mendapati Seungcheol yang sedang menatapnya lucu.

"Kau.. bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi"

"Yap, kau menyuruhku pergi pada saat bermain basket dan sekarang kau sudah selesai dengan permainanmu jadi aku menemuimu"

"Aku bilang pergi dan tidak menggangguku lagi bukan hanya saat bermain basket"

Seungcheol terlihat berfikir sebentar dan menatap Jeonghan dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya,aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu yang satu itu" Jawabnya santai. Jeonghan menatap namja disampingnya kesal.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti mencium pipiku, kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu" Jeonghan menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap manik hitam milik Seungcheol,"Aku-"

Seungcheol mengecup bibir tipis Jeonghan, membuat pemiliknya mendelik terkejut.

"Kau bilang jangan mencium pipimu, jadi aku mencium bibirmu" Seungcheol tersenyum polos tanpa rasa bersalah.

Bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan wajah Jeonghan yang memerah karena malu. Hingga akhirnya tangan Jeonghan mendarat dengan mulu dikepalanya.

"ARGHH" Seungcheol menjerit keras. Jeonghan memukul kepalanya dengan keras, dia sudah tahu itu akan terjadi tetapi tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

"Dasa mania"

Jeonghan berlalu meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri akibat pukulan telak dari Yoon Jeonghan.

.

"Yeoboseyo? Ah, Jihoon-ah. Ada apa?" Jeonghan baru saja selesai mandi saat Jihoon tiba-tiba menelponnya dan ini adalah suatu momen yang langka untuk Jeonghan.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, ada apa?" Kening Jeonghan berkerut bingung.

"Kau.. apa benar Seungcheol menciummu di lapangan basket?"

Jeonghan terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana Jihoon tahu soal itu, setahu Jeonghan, Jihoon bukan seseorang yang suka bergosip atau semacamnya. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tahu.

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan, mengingat seseorang yang sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih Jihoon.

"Soonyoung memberi tahumu?"

"Emm... yah, berita seperti itu mudah beredar luas apalagi jika berhubungan dengan pangeran sekolah kita" kali ini giliran Jihoon yang menghela nafas pelan,"Jadi apa kau sudah membuka hatimu?"

"Tidak, maksudmu aku menyukainya? Aku tidak" Jeonghan menjawab cepat, takut Jihoon akan curiga dengannya. Beruntung kali ini dia sedang tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Jihoon, jadi dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Jeonghan yang memerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan dengan senang hati mendengarkanmu jika kau membutuhkan teman berbicara Jeonghan-ah"

Jeonghan tersenyum tipis," Terimakasih Jihoon-ah" Ia menutup telponnya dan berjalan kearah cermin yang ada dikamarnya.

Matanya tertuju pada bibir tipis miliknya, tempat Seungcheol menciumnya. Ia menyentuh bibir tipisnya dan kembali mengingat rasa bibir Seungcheol saat menyentuh bibirnya.

Jeonghan tersentak kaget saat menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya, ia menepuk pipinya yang kembali memunculkan warna merah.

"Dasar pangeran kodok jelek"

.

"Pagi Jihoon-ah" Jeonghan menyapa Jihoon yang sudah lebih dulu datang dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Pagi" Jihoon tersenyum kecil.

Ia melirik Jeonghan, otaknya sedang menerka-nerka sesuatu. Apakah Jeonghan sudah mencintai Seungcheol? Atau berita itu hanya omong kosong belaka?

"Ada apa?"Jeonghan menatap Jihoon bingung.

"Ah, tidak" Jihoon melepaskan padangannya dari Jeonghan, tetapi pikirannya masih sibuk dengan hal yang sama.

"Jihoon-ah" Jeonghan menepuk punggung Jihoon pelan.

"Hm?"

Jeonghan melambaikan sebuah surat didepan wajahnya," Kau tahu siapa yang menaruh ini dilaci mejaku?"

"Apa itu?" Jihoon merebut amlop berwarna merah muda itu dari tangan Jeonghan dan membukanya kasar.

"Ini surat cinta" Jeonghan merebut kembali surat miliknya.

' _Dear Jeonghan_

 _Aku tahu kita kenal belum cukup lama, tetapi aku rasa aku memiliki perasaan yang khusus padamu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu secara langsung, jadi kuharap kau maudatang ke gudang olahraga pukul 4 nanti._

 _Sampai jumpa._

 _Dari : Yang mencintaimu'_

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya" Jeonghan membolak-balik suratnya, mencari tanda-tanda dari sang pengirim.

"Tapi aku rasa aku tahu" Jeonghan berkata dengan nada yakin.

"Kau akan datang?" Jihoon menatapnya dengan sorot mata khawatir.

Bagaimana ia tidak khawatir, coba fikirkan, orang mana yang mau menyatakan cinta di gudang olahraga. Ayolah, Soonyoung yang bodoh saja menembaknya tidak seperti itu, apalagi jika seorang Choi Seungcheol menembak Jeonghan. Hell no, tidak mungkin dia akan menembak Jeonghan disana.

"Kau yakin?" Jeonghan mengangguk mantap.

Ia ingin mengatakan dengan jelas pada namja itu bahwa ia tidak tertarik dan tidak akan pernah tertarik pada namja penggoda itu.

.

Entah kenapa, waktu hari ini berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya bagi Jeonghan. Ia menatap jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Ini waktunya ia menemui namja aneh itu, tetapi kenapa harus di gudang sekolah, kenapa tidak di taman sekolah saja jika ingin mengungkapkan perasaan. Jeonghan hanya mendenguskan nafasnya pelan, ia tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran namja aneh itu.

Dengan terpaksa ia menyeret kedua kakinya menuju gudang olahraga.

"Halo? Aku sudah datang, cepatlah, waktuku tidak banyak"

 **Klek**.

"Sialan, dikunci" Jeonghan memukul pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya, berharap pintu itu akan terbuka jika ia menggedornya dengan keras.

"Gelap.." Jeonghan menatap sekelilingnya, ia tidak dapat melihat apapun disini. Jeonghan benci gelap dan sekarang ia harus terkurung ditempat ini dalam suasana yang dibencinya. Bahkan disini tidak ada Jendela atau semacamnya hingga tidak menyisakan setitik cahayapun.

"Ada orang diluar?" Ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

Bahkan matanya mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

"Hiks..tolong buka.. disini gelap sekali hiks.." Jeonghan memohon pada siapapun yang ada disana, tapi tidak ada jawaban, yang ia dengar hanyalah suara beberapa orang yang tertawa kecil diluar.

"Siapa..disana?"

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan suara tawa tadipun menghilang berganti dengan suara yang senyap. Jeonghan menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu gudang, air matanya tidak dapat berhenti mengalir.

"Choi Seungcheol..hiks..Kau jahat.." Jeonghan mengusap matanya kasar.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda orang disana. Salahkan kepala sekolahnya yang meletakkan gudang olahraga diujung gedung sekolah sehingga sedikit orang yang akan berlalu-lalang dan mendengar tangisannya.

"JEONGHAN! YOON JEONGHAN!" Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya nyaring.

"To..long..hh" Jeonghan sudah lelah, suaranya sudah habis karena menangis, begitu pula kadar oksigen yang ada diruangan itu.

Ia memaksakan diri memukul pintu itu dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"JEONGHAN!"

.

TBC?

.

Annyeoonng~

Yong disini. Yong update lebih cepet, sekalian ngupload ff nc yang car wash.

Terimakasih banyak untuk temen-temen sekalian, kalian memberikan Yong vitamin tambahan (Usap air mata). Terimakasih banyak yang sudah menyemangati Yong dan mau membaca ff Yong yang aneh ini (Kecup satu-satu)

Oh ya, Kalian boleh manggil aku dengan sebutan Yong, karena Yong kurang nyaman dipanggil thor, author, thor-thor atau semacamnya.

Terimakasih untuk teman-teman. Yong cinta kalian semua :*


	4. Chapter 4

[ _YongSoo-ssi Project, Suyong is the creator for this FanFinction_ ]

.

Scared

.

JeongCheol

Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan

.

"Enghh.." Jeonghan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sadar, sekarang ia sudah tidak ada ditempat gelap dan terkutuk itu, melainkan dipunggung namja yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Jeonghan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dengan niat ingin melihat namja yang menggendongnya.

"Eng? Kau sudah bangun Princess?" Seungcheol memutar kepalanya ke samping, memperhatikan Jeonghan yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Se-Seungcheol?" Jeonghan menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang tampan yang ada didepannya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya,memastikan dimana mereka sekarang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tadi menunggumu selepas sekolah, dan kau tidak muncul. Jadi, aku memutuskan mencarimu"

Jeonghan terperangah. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan berulang kali pada namja ini untuk berhenti mendekatinya. Entah kenapa, mendengar penuturan Seungcheol membuat bibir Jeonghan tertarik ke atas secara otomatis.

"Terimakasih.."

Seungcheol tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan terimakasih yang keluar dari mulut namja cantik itu. Tentu saja ia bahagia, ini pertama kalinya Jeonghan mengucapkan terimakasih, bukan pergi atau kalimat 'berhenti menggangguku'.

"Apa aku berat?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Ia bertaruh kalau sekarang kaki-kaki Seungcheol sedang menjerit kesakitan walaupun namja itu berkata bahwa Jeonghan tidak berat sama sekali. Entah sudah tangga keberapa yang mereka lewati, dan Seungcheol hanya diam tidak bersuara.

"Kau tahu? Mau seberat apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap mengatakan kau ringan Yoon Jeonghan" Seungcheol sadar, apa yang dilakukannya sekarang tidak sebanding dengan apa yang baru saja Jeonghan lalui.

Ia benar-benar marah dan kesal karena dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Jeonghan dari orang-orang aneh yang mengaku penggemarnya.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku ada disana?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mencarimu diseluruh ruangan dan mendengar ketukan dipintu gudang, hanya sekali tapi untunglah aku mendengarnya.

"Kenapa...kau menolongku? Maksudku, aku sudah bersikap amat tidak baik padamu"

"berapa kali harus kekatakan hem? Aku mencintaimu Yoon Jeonghan"

Jeonghan tersenyum malu.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa menjadikan Seungcheol kekasihnya tapi bagaimana dengan teman? Jeonghan bisa lakukan itu. Lagipula Seungcheol sudah menolongnya dari orang jahat yang bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa.

"aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu"

Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi aku bisa menjadi temanmu"

Tentu saja bukan itu yang Seungcheol mau. Menjadi teman Yoong Jeonghan bukan tujuannya mendekati namja itu selama ini. Ia ingin Jeonghan menjadi kekasihnya, bukan hanya sekedar temannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

"Hm"

Jeonghan menghela nafas pelan.

"Turunkan aku sebentar, jika bercerita diposisi seperti ini, kurasa punggungmu akan patah" Seungcheol menuruti permintaan Jeonghan dan mendudukannya di bangku panjang yang ada didekatnya.

"Alasannya adalah.."

 **Flashback On**

 _ **2 tahun lalu.**_

" _Sayang? Happy Anniversary 1 year baby" Jeonghan tersenyum pada pemuda tampan yang ada didepannya._

" _Terimakasih, aku bahagia sekali. Kau adalah kekasih terbaik yang pernah ada " Namja itu mengusap pipi Jeonghan lembut._

 _Mereka sedang berada di salah satu restoran mewah yang dipesan Jeonghan hanya untuk mereka berdua sebagai peringatan 1 tahun mereka bahkan tidak menyangka, pertemuan tidak sengajanya di bus dengan Hansol waktu itu membuat mereka bersama._

 _Ia dan Hansol memang berbeda umur cukup jauh, dengan Jeonghan yang baru 16 tahun dan Hansol yang berumur 19 tahun membuat pola pikir mereka sedikit bertolak belakang._

 _Tapi Jeonghan percaya, Hansol dan dirinya mampu menghadapi itu._

" _Hansol-ah, kau tahu..kau adalah hadiah terindah yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku" Jeonghan tersenyum lembut pada Hansol._

" _Sebentar, aku mau ketoilet. Sebentar ya baby" Hansol beranjak dari kursinya. Jeonghan memperhatikan sekeliling restoran, malam ini sangat sempurna. Hanya dia dan Hansol, berdua, menghabiskan malam bersama._

 _Jeonghan mendengar suara lirih sebuah lagu, ia memperhatikan sekitar dan matanya tertuju pada telpon Hansol yang bergetar, disanalah asal lagu itu. Ia melirik kearah layar telpon itu, menimbang-nimbang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak._

 _Kenapa tidak? Dia kan pacar Hansol, ia berhak tahu urusan apapun._

" _Yeobosey-"_

" _Chagiyaaa~ kau ada dimana hum? Kau bilang akan menghubungiku setelah rapat dengan klien gila yang minta bertemu malam-malam begini. Kau berbohong padaku?"_

 _Jeonghan terhenyak. Siapa namja ini? berani sekali memanggil Hansol seperti menatap layar ponsel itu. Junnie? Siapa?._

" _Maaf , kau siapa?"_

" _Aku pacar Hansol, apa dia ada disana? Ah , kau klien yang ditemuinya itu ya? Aku minta maaf. Tolong jangan bilang Hansol aku menelponnya, dia pasti marah sekali jika tahu aku mengganggu meetingnya" Nada bicara Namja itu terdengar khawatir._

" _Ne" Jeonghan menutup telpon itu cepat, menghapus riwayat panggilan tadi dan meletakkannya ditempat semula. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu apapun._

" _Maaf, apa aku lama?" Hansol tersenyum manis pada namja didepannya dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis._

 _Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jeonghan mengangkat telpon dari namja lain di ponsel Hansol, dan itu dari namja yang berbeda. Tapi ia tidak ingin curiga pada pacar tercintanya ini, ia sudah berjanji untuk percaya pada Hansol._

" _Jeonghan-ah. Ini sudah malam, ayo kita pulang" Jeonghan mengangguk pelan dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

 _Hansol menggenggam tangannya, Jeonghan memperhatikan genggaman tangan Hansol yang terasa sedikit berbeda. Jeonghan menggeleng kepalanya pelan, mencoba membuang segala pikiran negatifnya pada Hansol._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya diam dan sesekali melirik pada ketika mobil berhenti ia tidak juga melangkah keluar dari mobil, disambut tatapan heran dari Hansol._

" _Kenapa babe?"_

" _Ah tidak, baiklah aku pulang dulu" Jeonghan tersenyum tipis dan bergegas keluar._

 _Hari ini, ia dan Jihoon akan pergi untuk mengunjungi sebuah cafe baru yang ada di pusat kota. Ia sudah mengajak Hansol dan namja itu berkata kalau dia sedang meeting dengan bos barunya, Jeonghan hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar tawarannya ditolak._

 _Ia sudah mengenal Jihoon cukup lama ketika ia masuk ke salah satu sekolah menengah pertama. Awalnya, cukup sulit untuk mendekati sosok Jihoon yang terbilang dingin hingga akhirnya sedikit-sedikit Jihoon mulai lunak padanya._

 _Kedua namja itu terlihat berjalan dengan langkah ringannya menuju cafe yang mereka tuju, sesekali terdengar celotehan riang dari Jeonghan dan tawa kecil dari Jihoon ketika melihat tingkah lucu dari teman dekatnya._

 _Jeonghan melangkah memasuki cafe itu, diikuti Jihoon. Ia berhenti diambang pintu dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma cafe itu, membuat Jihoon tertunduk malu._

 _Jihoon melirik kearah orang-orang yang mungkin saja menatap mereka aneh, tetapi matanya terbelalak ketika menatap sepasang kekasih yang dengan mesranya tertawa di salah satu meja._

" _Jihoon-ah ada apa?" Jeonghan menatap penasaran dengan apa yang ditatap Jihoon._

" _Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita pesan saja, bagaimana kalau kita makannya dirumah saja" Jihoon tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap senetral mungkin._

" _Uhh.. tapi aku ingin makan disini Jihoon-ah" Jeonghan menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon._

" _Lain kali saja bagaimana hum? Aku janji saat makan disini, aku akan mentraktirmu. Bagaimana? Apapun akan yang kau mau"_

 _Jeonghan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Tidak seperti biasanya Jihoon baik begini._

" _Baiklah, aku akan pesan dulu. Kau mau apa?"_

" _umh.. americano saja. Aku tidak lapar" Jeonghan menatapnya heran tetapi ia enggan bertanya dan tetap melangkah untuk memesan._

 _Jihoon menatap benci pada pasangan yang ada di meja nomor 4 itu. Ingin rasanya ia membakar tempat ini sekarang juga dan menghapus ingatan Jeonghan. Jihoon merutuk dalam hati, sesekali ia melirik Jeonghan yang sedang asik memesan._

 _Ia menatap lekat pasangan itu, sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak sadar dengan tatapan tajam Jihoon yang seakan ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup._

" _Hansol..." Jihoon terperanjat. Bagaimana ini, kenapa ia tidak tahu Jeonghan ada disampingnya dan sejak kapan._

" _Jihoon-ah, itu Hansol kan?" Jeonghan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pasangan itu._

 _Jihoon menggenggam tangan Jeonghan erat, menahan tubuh itu untuk bergerak kearah Hansol. Ia menatap Jeonghan khawatir._

" _Jihoon-ah. Ayo pulang" Jeonghan tersenyum tipis._

 _Perjalan mereka yang awalnya ringan dan penuh canda, mendadak sunyi. Sesekali mata Jihoon melirik kearah Jeonghan, ia khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Jihoon tahu kalau Hansol itu cinta pertama Jeonghan dan mungkin jika perasaan Jeonghan bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata tidak akan cukup._

" _Jihoon-ah. Ayo traktir aku dicafe kesukaan kita saja." Jeonghan memandang Jihoon dengan senyum terlukis diwajahnya._

 _Jihoon menatap sahabatnya, ia menangkap pancaran mata Jeonghan seolah mengatakan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat , ia yakin rasanya lebih sakit daripada yang Jihoon bayangkan._

" _Baiklah, ayo kita makan" Ia tersenyum tipis. Biasanya Jeonghan akan menangis ketika tahu Hansol berhubungan dengan namja lain, tapi mungkin Jeonghan terlalu baik sehingga ia menerima Hansol kembali dan bersikap seolah-olah Hansol tidak melakukan apapun yang menyakitinya._

" _Jeonghan-ah.. kau ti-"_

" _Jihoon-ah, ini enak sekali. Coba ini" Jeonghan menyuap sepotong besar kue krim cokelat yang dipesannya._

 _Jihoon menatapnya nanar._

" _Jeonghan-ah. Apakah sakit sekali? Jangan kau sembunyikan, menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. Aku akan menemanimu disini"_

 _Jeonghan menatap lekat wajah Jihoon. Tanpa ia sadar, pertahanannya lepas begitu saja. Untunglah cafe itu dalam keadaan sepi._

" _Jihoon-ah, kenapa aku bodoh sekali..hiks..kenapa dia begitu..hiks" Jeonghan melepas segalanya saat itu juga, tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya._

" _Aku..aku bahkan memberikan semua yang dia inginkan..hiks.. sakit.. aku tidak mau begini lagi.."_

 _Jihoon menatap sedih keadaan sahabat yang ada didepannya. Ia menggenggam tangn Jeonghan lembut, mencoba memberi tahu Jeonghan bahwa ia akan selalu ada disisi namja itu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya._

" _Aku benci perasaan ini..hiks.. aku benci perasaan cinta..aku benci rasa sakitnya Hoon.." Tangis Jeonghan semakin keras. Ia benar-benar lelah. Lelah dengan semua perasaan ini._

 _Kenapa ia baru menyadari kebodohannya selama ini? kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa Hansol hanya mempermainkan perasaannya. Dan semuanya menjadi seperti ini._

" _Jihoon-ah.." Jeonghan meredakan tangisnya._

" _Hm?" Jihoon menatapnya lembut,siap mendengarkan apapun yang ingin diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu._

" _Bisakah kau bantu aku?"_

" _Apapun, kau ingin aku bantu apa?"_

" _Bantu aku agar tidak jatuh cinta lagi"_

 _Jihoon terbelalak kaget._

" _Tapi, kenapa?"_

" _Aku tahut Hoon, aku takut merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Sakit sekali disini"Jeonghan mengelus dadanya dan air matanya kembali meleleh._

" _Aku tidak bisa jamin itu Jeonghan-ah. Cinta bukan perasaan yang bisa kau kontrol sesuai kehendakmu, ia muncul tanpa kita duga"_

" _Tapi aku tidak mau begini lagi" Jeonghan menggeleng kepalanya cepat._

" _Kalau begitu, berikan perasaan itu pada orang yang benar-benar memperjuangkanmu"_

 _Jeonghan menatap ragu dan mengangguk pelan. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apakah ia benar-benar akan melakukan seperti yang dikatakan Jihoon. Hal ini membuatnya benar-benar trauma dan menjadikannya orang yang menarik diri dari berbagai orang yang mencoba merebut hatinya._

 _Sedikit saja Jeonghan merasakan getaran itu, dan ia sadar akan perasaan itu, maka ia akan menjauh dari orang itu. Sehingga, tidak ada kesempatan bagi satu orangpun memenangkan hatinya untuk yang kedua kalinya._

 **Flashback Off**

"Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk mengerti keadaanku Seungcheol-ah"

Seungcheol berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjongkok didepan Jeonghan, menatap wajah yang ia kagumi selama ini. Ia menatap mata Jeonghan dalam, dan Seungcheol masih dapat melihat pancaran rasa sakit disana.

Ia mengerti, tidak seharusnya ia memaksa Jeonghan untuk menjadi kekasihnya mengingat trauma namja itu membekas terlalu dalam. Tapi, jika ia berusaha membuat Jeonghan percaya kalau dirinya benar-benar serius dan berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Jeonghan, bukankah itu mungkin.

"Hei.." Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan,"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau tersakiti sedalam itu"

Jeonghan menatap nanar manik hitam milik Seungcheol yang ia kagumi secara diam-diam. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya meleleh. Ia dapat melihat sinar ketulusan yang terpancar disana.

Ingin rasanya ia mempercayai namja itu, tapi hatinya masih menolak ketika mengingat rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Hansol.

""Hei..Tenanglah" Seungcheol mendekat tubuh rapuh itu dlam pelukannya, batinnya ikut terluka melihat keadaan Jeonghan yang biasanya kasar dan sekarang berubah begitu rapuh.

Ia lebih suka melihat Jeonghan belaku kasar daripada melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan. Lihat bagaimana wajah sendunya dan bagaimana mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata menyedihkan, membuat hati Seungcheol tersayat.

Rasanya ingin Ia mencari dan memotong lelaki bernama Hansol itu menjadi beberapa bagian dan meletakannya disupermarket terdekat untuk dinikmati bersama beberapa saus.

Jeonghan menarik diri dari pelukan Seungcheol, ia malu karena namja ini memeluknya dan membuatnya merasa...nyaman.

"Ayo pulang" Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya yang masih terasa lemas.

"Kau bisa berjalan Jeonghan-ah?" Seungcheol menatap khawatir.

Ia langsung berjongkok kembali didepan Jeonghan dan menyuruh namja itu untuk kembali naik kepunggungnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya ragu.

Ia khawatir dengan keselamatan kaki dan punggung Seungcheol yang sedaritadi di gunakan untuk menggendongnya. Bayangkan berapa jauh Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan dipunggungnya, dari gudang olahraga yang ada dilantai atas dan letaknya yang cukup jauh dari parkiran.

Seungcheol mendengus nafasnya kesal. Ia menarik tangan Jeonghan dan memaksa namja itu naik keatas punggungnya.

"Jeonghan-ah" Seungcheol ragu untuk bertanya,tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu hal ini.

"Hm?"

"Kau masih mencintai namja itu?" Tanyanya ragu.

Seungcheol menyesal menanyakan itu sebetulnya. Bagaimana jika Jeonghan mengatakan ya dan bukannya tidak. Itu hanya menyakitinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merindukannya terkadang" Tiba-tiba Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya, mengundang tatapan bingung dari Jeonghan.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak mencintainya,tapi merindukannya? Aku tidak mengerti.."

Jeonghan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Seungcheol yang menurutnya lucu,"Aku dan dia bersama cukup lama,dan dia cinta pertamaku. Kau pernah dengar kalau cinta pertama itu tidak bisa digantikan? Aku punya kenangan dengannya yang tidak seorangpun bisa memberinya, kenangan itu yang kurindukan. Bukan sosok Hansol"

Seungcheol mendesah nafas lega dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju parkiran.

"Ah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku memberimu sebuah kenangan?"

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti dan dibalas seringaian dari Seungcheol.

"YA! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" Seungcheol berlari cepat menuju parkiran dengan Jeonghan yang ada dibelakangnya, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"HENTIKAN BODOH! YAAA!" Jeonghan menutup matanya rapat.

Sontak saja, sekolah yang sepi itu ramai dengan teriakan Jeonghan dan tawa nyaring seorang Choi Seungcheol.

Jeonghan akui, walaupun hal itu menakutkan tapi disaat bersamaan, hal ini menyenangkan. Ia merasa ada setitik rasa kepercayaan yang muncul untuk Seungcheol dihatinya. Setitik. Tidak lebih , tidak kurang.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada namja ini. Tidak sampai ia benar-benar percaya dan yakin pada Choi Seungcheol. Sekarang, mari hilangkan perasaan itu dan cukup menjadi teman Choi Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan-ah, kau bisa menyetir sendiri?"

"Bisa"

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang menyetir" Seungcheol memaksa Jeonghan untuk duduk dibangku penumpang.

"Mobilmu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk mengambilnya dan menjemputku dirumahmu" Seungcheol tersenyum manis.

Jeonghan membuang mukanya kesamping. Sial, senyum itu memiliki pesona kuat. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan jika seperti ini.

Ayolah Yoon Jeonghan. Kau bukan namja lemah, kau bisa bertahan. Ingat ia sudah menyelamatkanmu bukan, bertahanlah, jangan lengah. Kuatkan imanmu Yoon Jeonghan, jangan tergoda sedikitpun pada pangeran sekolah ini.

"Jeong.. kau tidur?"

"Hm? Tidak" Jeonghan bahkan tidak melirik Seungcheol sedikitpun.

"Apa menurutmu aku punya kesempatan?"

"Kesempatan apa?" Akhirnya ia menggerakkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap Seungcheol bingung.

"Kesempatan mendapatkan hatimu"

Jeonghan terdiam bingung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mau menjawab apa.

"Entahlah, mungkin" Jawabnya sekenanya.

"Benarkah? Berapa persen perkiraannya?" Tanya Seungcheol bersemangat.

"Umhh..10%? ah tidak, 5% mungkin"

Seungcheol bersorak senang. Jeonghan khawatir kalau begini terus, ia bisa mati ditengah jalan. Bahkan lebih aman dia menyetir sendiri daripada diantar oleh seorang Choi Seungcheol yang menyetir seolah jalan ini miliknya.

"Hei. Menyetirlah yang benar. Lagi pula itu presentase yang kecil ,untuk apa kau senang" Katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Sekecil apapun itu, setidaknya aku masih punya peluang walaupun kau bilang kemungkinannya 0.000000001% aku akan tetap memanfaatkan peluang itu. Ingat Yoon Jeonghan, aku Choi Seungcheol akan membuat presentase itu menjadi 10000000%"

Seungcheol tersenyum senang. Walaupun statusnya sebagai teman Yoon Jeonghan, suatu saat ia akan merubah status ini menjadi kekasih ah, tidak suami Yoon Jeonghan.

Ia sedikit melirik kearah Jeonghan yang menatap keluar jendela. Senyum yang tadi melekat diwajah tampannya, sirna sudah. Ia ingat ada satu hal yang harus ia bereskan.

 _._

TBC?

.

Annyyeeooongg Chinguuu~

Terimakasih buat kalian yang dukung dan baca ff Yong, Yong bahagiaaa sekali (seka air mata).

Yong minta maaf karena ffnya terlalu pendek, karena Yong ngupdatenya buru-buru dan disela-sela kesibukan yang datang terus-menerus. Maaf juga kalau ffnya gak sesuai harapan.

Yong akan berusaha untuk gak ngecewain kalian semua. (Btw, ada yang pernah ngalamin kayak Jeonghan gak? *kepo).

Terimakasih banyak chingu. Yong sayang kalian semuaaa.

Jangan lupa review yaa^^


	5. Chapter 5

[YongSoo-ssi Project, Suyong is creator of this Fanfiction]

 _._

 _Scared_

 _JeongCheol_

 _Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Junghan_

.

Sudah lewat satu hari dari kejadian Jeonghan yang terjebak didalam gudang olahraga, dan hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi sekolah walaupun masih ada rasa takut dihatinya.

Bahkan Jihoon sempat menjenguknya kemaren bersama Soonyoung. Ia mendengus kesal, Seungcheol bahkan tidak menelponnya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan dirinya, membuat Jeonghan kesal.

"Sayang, kau sudah siap?" Min Ki muncul dari balik pintu dengan celemek yang menutupi tubuhnya dan spatula di tangan kanannya.

"kalau masih tidak enak badan, tidak usah dipaksa" Min Ki mengusap kepala anak tersayangnya itu lembut. Ya, Jeonghan sengaja tidak memberitahu kedua orangtuanya, ia tahu ayahnya akan mengamuk dan membangkar sekolah jika tahu dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tidak Eomma, aku baik-baik saja" Jeonghan tersenyum tipiss.

"Baiklah, ayo turun. Sudah ada yang menunggumu"

Jeonghan menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Apakah hari ini Jihoon sedang baik hati dan menjemputnya, atau ia sedang senang karena hubungannya dengan Soonyoung berjalan lancar.

"Morning Princess"

Jeonghan terbelalak kaget menatap namja tampan yang berdiri diruang tamunya dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar.

"Se-Seungcheol? Kenapa ? kenapa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang" Seungcheol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Jeonghan menatapnya galak.

Min Ki tersenyum menatap keduanya.

"Eomma, kenapa kau tidak melarangku untuk pergi dengannya"ia menatap Min Ki dengan pandangan memelas.

"Hei... eomma khawatir kalau kau pergi sendiri, lagi pula kau masih lemah sayang. Lebih baik kau pergi dengan Seungcheol, ia bisa menjagamu"

"Kalian berangkatlah, ini sudah siang" katanya mengingatkan.

"Aku berangkat dulu bibi. Sampai jumpa" Seungcheol membungkukkan badannya sopan. Ia menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dan membawanya pergi menuju mobil hitamnya.

"Wah.. Ibumu benar-benar cantik" Seungcheol tersenyum jahil melihat tatapan tajam Jeonghan.

"Kau! Hentikan itu, Eomma hanya milik appaku"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada niat merebut Eomma-mu yang cantik itu dari appa-mu,aku hanya bilang dia cantik pantas saja ia bisa memiliki anak secantik dirimu"

Jeonghan membuang wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Bodoh! Cepat jalan" Seungcheol tertawa geli. Ia dapat melihat semburat merah muncul dipipi Jeonghan, walaupun namja itu memalingkan wajahnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah..kita pergi Princess"

.

"YA! YOON JEONGHAN!" Jeonghan menghentikkan langkahnya saat teriakan kecil mengusik pendengarannya. Ia menatap sosok namja berbadan kecil yang berlari kearahnya.

"Jihoon-ah, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Seingatk kau tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu, atau pengaruh dar-"

"Kau sudah masuk sekolah?" potong Jihoon, Soonyoung menyusul beberapa detik kemudian. Ia tersenyum pada Jeonghan dan merangkul mesrah Jihoon, yah walaupun akhirnya tangan itu disingkirkan kasar oleh Jihoon, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

"Yah.. seperti yang kau lihat"

"Jeonghan-ah, ini roti dan susu. Makanlah. Oh, hai Jihoon-ah, Soonyoung-ah"

Jihoon menatap Seungcheol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku menjemput Jeonghan pagi ini, dan seterusnya dia akan pergi dan pulang bersamaku" Ia melingkarkan tangannya dengan santai pada pinggang ramping milik Jeonghan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu bodoh! Ayo Jihoon-ah" Jeonghan menarik tangan Jihoon dan pergi dari tempat itu,"terimasih untuk makanannya"

Seungcheol tersenyum dan merangkul Soonyoung yang menatap nanar kepergian Jihoon.

"Mereka manis"

"Kau benar" Soonyoung mengangguk pelan, enggan melepaskan tatapannya dari punggu kekasihnya yang menjauh.

"tapi kasar" lanjut Seungcheol.

"dan dingin" mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka dengan keadaan saling merangkul.

.

"Jihoon-ah" ia menatap horor pada permukaan mejanya. Jihoon yang khawatir mendengar nada bicara Jeonghan segera menghampiri namja itu.

"Jeonghan-ah" Jihoon menatap horor meja itu, "Daebak. Banyak sekali hadiahnya"

Jeonghan mengambil salah satu kado itu dan menatap benda itu bingung. Siapa pengirimnya? Seungcheol? Mungkinkah dia?

"Aku akan memanggil Seungcheol dan Soonyoung. Tunggulah sebentar" Jihoon melesat pergi kearah kelas dua namja aneh itu dan disambut dengan senyum yang merekah dari Soonyoung.

"Ada ap-WAHH!" Soonyoung membelalakkan mata sipitnya, walaupun gagal, ia menatap kagum pada permukaan meja Jeonghan yang tertutupi oleh kado yang dibungkus rapi.

"Hmm.. kau memiliki banya penggemar Jeonghan-ah?" Seungcheol merangkul namja itu dengan gerakan pelan dan ditepis cepat oleh Jeonghan.

"bukan kau yang melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja bukan" Seungcheol menggeleng cepat.

"Jeonghan-ah. Ada surat"

' _Dear Yoon Jeonghan._

 _Aku meminta maaf karena sudah mengurungmu digudang gelap itu. aku mohon maafkan aku Yoon Jeonghan. Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti ini._

 _Hadiah-hadiah itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku dan teman-temanku. Aku harap kita bisa berteman.'_

"Tidak ada nama" Jeonghan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jeonghan-ah. Kau mau mencari tahu orang itu?" tanya Jihoon sambil menatap lekat pada surat yang berada ditangannya.

"Tidak usah Jihoon-ah, walaupun aku tahu, apa yang akan kulakukan? Menghajarnya? Memaki ? tidak Jihoon-ah, hal seperti itu tidak menimbulkan perdamaian. Setidaknya, dia sudah meminta maaf walaupun melalui surat"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya pelan,"Baiklah"

"Lalu, mau kau apakan hadiah ini?" Soonyoung menatap Jeonghan sambil melempar salah satu kado itu keudara dan menangkapnya kembali.

"Tentu saja kusimpan"

"Akan kubawa ke mobil" Seungcheol memasukkan hadiah-hadiah itu kedalam kerdus yang ia temukan di pojokan kelas Jeonghan. Sepertinya kerdus itu baru saja dipakai dan pemiliknya lupa untuk membuangnya.

"Terimakasih Seungcheol-ah. Biar kubantu" tangannya bergerak lincah memasukkan hadiah-hadiah itu kedalam kerdus.

"Jihoon-ah, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Tolong kau bilang pada Sunsaengnim" Jioon mengangguk mengerti.

"Soonyoung-ah, kembalilah kekelasmu" ia menatap tajam pada Soonyoung yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sayang" Ia mengecup cepat pipi putih kekasihnya dan pergi secepat mungkin dari tempat itu sebelum Jihoon melemparkan kursi padanya.

"Seungcheol-ah.."

"Hm?" Seungcheol menatap lembut kearah namja yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak"

Jeonghan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Seungcheol terus mendesak namja itu.

"Emh.. menurutmu, siapa yang mengunciku digudang itu? Ah, bukan aku ingin balas dendam atau apa, aku hanya penasaran"

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis,"Entahlah, mungkin hanya orang-orang jahil"

"Tapi mereka menggunakan namamu"

"Emm..mungkin mereka?" Jeonghan mengikuti pandangan mata Seungcheol pada segerombolan siswa yang berkumpul didepan mereka berdua.

"YOON JEONGHAN-SSI! TOLONG MAAFKAN KAMI" Mereka dengan serempak membungkukkan badannya dan bersujud didepan Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol-ah. Ada apa ini?" Bisik Jeonghan bingung.

"Jeonghan-ssi. Maafkan kami yang sudah bertindak kurang ajar ini. silahkan pukul kami jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkan kami semua" seorang siswi dengan rambut pendek berwarna cokelat berbicara, mewakili teman-temannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

Jeonghan berjongkok didepan gadis itu,ia mengelus lembut surai cokelat milik gadis yang masih setia bersujud didepannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, berdirilah. Aku memaafkan kalian" Jeonghan tersenyum lembut, gadis itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata.

"Je-Jeonghan-ssi, kau baik sekali..." Ia melebarkan tangannya dengan maksud memeluk namja itu tapi sebuah tangan menghalangi niatnya.

"Seungcheol-ah.. kau kenapa?"Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol bingung.

"Aku hanya tidak rela ia menyentuhmu" jawab namja itu santai.

"Kalian semua berdirilah. Jangan ulangi kesalahan kalian, aku memaafkan kalian semua. Kembalilah kekelas kalian" Jeonghan menatap siswa-siswi itu dengan tatapan lembut, membuat sebagian besar dari mereka meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Terimakasih Jeonghan-ssi" Mereka membungkuk hormat dan membuka jalan untuk kedua namja itu.

Seungcheol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jeonghan, seolah-olah orang lain akan merampok Jeonghan darinya.

"Seungcheol-ah,tanganmu"

"Biarkan saja" Sengcheol melangkah ringan dengan Jeonghan yang menatapnya bingung.

"Mereka..penggemarmu?" tanya Jeonghan saat berada diparkiran, matanya mengawasi sekeliling, takut seseorang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hm"

Jeonghan menatap kesal pada namja tampan itu.

"Baiklah CHOI SEUNGCHEOL! Jika kau tidak menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku akan menarik perkataanku untuk menerimamu menjadi temanku dan aku akan menendangmu agar menjauh dariku" ancam Jeonghan, ia tersenyum senang melihat wajah Seungcheol yang menatapnya takut.

"Baiklah.." Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan,"Benar, mereka penggemarku. Mereka yang mengurungmu ditempat itu,karena.. kau tahu, mereka menganggap kau merebutku dari mereka dan membuatku seperti seorang pengemis yang memohon cintamu. Aku curiga itu mereka, karena itu aku bertanya dan mengancam mereka untuk mengatakan sebenarnya atau aku akan pindah dari sekolah ini dan mereka tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi,akhirnya mereka setuju untuk meminta maaf padamu,princess. Mereka menyesal membuatmu terjebak ditempat gelap bilang pada mereka, kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu seperti mereka mencintaiku" Seungcheol tersenyum, menatap Jeonghan yang berdiri disampingnya.

Tidak apa kan kalau ia memotong beberapa adegan dan mengubah ceritanya sedikit,khususnya dibagian ia mengamuk dan membuat beberapa penggemarnya menangis histeris.

"Engh.. baiklah, aku mengerti. Hahh.. rupanya begini kah rasanya jika seorang lelaki populer disekolah mengejarm" Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya pergi, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang berlari kecil menyusulnya.

.

"JEONGHAN-SSI!" Jeonghan menoleh, menatap segerombolan siswa-siswi yang menjerit memanggil namanya.

"Jeonghan-ah, mereka siapa?" Jihoon menatap takut pada gerombolan manusia yang mengikuti mereka kekantin.

Bukankah ia sudah memaafkan orang-orang itu, tapi kenapa mereka masih mengikutinya seperti anak ayam.

"Jeonghan-ssi, ini bekal untukmu" Jeonghan menatap gadis itu bingung. Ia ingat gadis ini yang tadi ingin memeluknya.

"Eng..terimakasih.." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, ia berlari kearah teman-temannya yang menatapnya kagum.

"JIIIHOOONNN-AAAHH" Kedua namja itu berbalik mendengar teriakan khas dari Soonyoung, Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang berjalan bagaikan seorang pangeran dibelakang Soonyoung. Namja itu tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Jeonghan.

"sekarang kau punya banyak penggemar juga,princess?"

"Yah.. kau penyebab utamanya" Jeonghan mendengus sebal pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tertawa geli melihat raut kesal namja cantik didepannya, ia mencubit pipi putih Jeonghan pelan. Bagaimana bisa, namja ini terlihat semakin cantik dimatanya.

"YA! Lepaskan" Jeonghan menampik tangan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol tersenyum manis, ia merangkul Jeonghan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Matanya melirik kearah kotak bekal berwarna merah muda yang ada didekapan Jeonghan.

"Punyamu?"

Jeonghan mengangguk senang,"Gadis berambut pendek yang menemui kita tadi yang memberikannya padaku"

Seungcheol merebut kotak bekal itu dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia kesal melihat Jeonghan tersenyum karena orang lain, ia ingin mematahkan badan gadis itu.

"Jangan terima apapun dari gadis itu," Seungcheol melangkah menuju gadis yang memberi Jeonghan kotak bekal dan menatap gadis itu tajam.

"Hentikan perhatiamu pada Yoon Jeonghan, dia milikku" Seungcheol berbalik, meninggalkan gadis bersurai cokelat menangkap pekikan gembira dari yeoja yang membuatnya kesal.

"HUAAA! PRINCE SEUNGCHEOL! KAU BENAR-BENAR PROTEKTIF PADA PRINCESSMU! KYAAA ! KALIAN BENAR-BENAR LUCUUUU!" Gadis itu berteriak diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang juga heboh melihat Seungcheol yang merangkul Jeonghan posesif.

"Ada apa sih Soonyoung-ah?" Jihoon berbisik pelan pada Soonyoung disampingnya. Soonyoung mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda bahwa ia pun tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Jeonghan-ah, ada apa ini?" Jihoon menarik pelan kemeja sekolah Jeonghan.

"Entahlah, aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahumu" Jeonghan memijit keningnya yang sedikit pusing mendengar teriakan para wanita yang mengelilinginya dan Seungcheol.

"Seungcheol-ah, lepaskan tang-"

"Hei, kau harus bersikap akrab padaku. Kalau tidak mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama" Seungcheol tersenyum jahil. Tentu saja itu tidak benar, penggemarnya juga menjadi penggemar Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tahu itu, karena ia mendengar beberapa celetukkan penggemarnya yang mengatakan kalau Jeonghan itu persis Malaikat, mereka bahkan memberi Jeonghan juluka Angel tanpa sepengetahuan namja cantik itu.

"Baiklah.." Jeonghan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

Seungcheol tersenyum senang. Ia menyeret Jeonghan kesalah satu meja yang kosong, diikuti oleh pasangan SoonHoon dibelakang mereka.

"Hei.. Jeonghan-ah, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba berkencan dengan Seungcheol?" Soonyoung berceletuk jahil, mengundang pukulan keras pada daerah kepalanya. Soonyoung mendesah kesal dan pergi menyusul Seungcheol yang sedang mengambil makanan.

"Hm... dia benar Jeonghan-ah. Cobalah" Jihoon berbisik pelan pada Jeonghan, sembari menatap Seungcheol yang berada dikejauhan.

"Kau yakin Jihoon-ah?" Jujur saja, setelah kejadian hari ini. Ia sadar, ia mulai meyukai namja aneh itu. ia ingin menghindar, tapi bagaimanapun juga Seungcheol sudah menyelamatkannya.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat perjuangannya?"

"Aku pikir juga begitu, aku akan mengatakannya nanti"

Jeonghan menatap punggung Seungcheol dikejauhan.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" Seisi kantin menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan raut wajah yang angkuh memasuki kantin, ia berlari kearah Seungcheol dan memeluk namja itu posesif.

"Kau.. kenapa ada disini?" Seungcheol menatap yeoja itu bingung.

Jeonghan menatapnya dari kejauhan, hei kenapa ini menyakitkan.

"Seungcheol-ah.. aku baru saja kembali kekorea dan aku dengar sepanjang perjalanan mencarimu mereka menyebut-nyebut Prince Seungcheol dan Princess Angel" Yeoja itu menatap Seungcheol sedih.

"Seungcheol-ah, dia siapa?" Jeonghan memutuskan mengahampiri dua orang yang tengah berpelukkan mesra itu. ia menatap bingung pada Yeoja angkuh yang mendekap Seungcheol dengan tangan posesifnya.

"Ah..Jeonghan-ah dia it-"

"Aku kekasih Seungcheol oppa"

Jeonghan merasa dunianya berputar sekarang. Semuanya menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Benarkah yang didengarnya? Seungcheol mempunyai kekasih? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya?

"Jeonghan-ah.." Seungcheol melangkah mendekati Jeonghan.

"Ah.. begitu" Jeonghan melangkah menjauh dengan senyum yang dipaksakan menghiasi wajahnya,"Kekasihmu cantik sekali, baiklah, aku hanya bertanya. Sampai nanti..." Jeonghan tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

Ia menarik Jihoon pergi dari tempat ini? kenapa ia menangis? Apa dia sudah gila sekarang? Ah... lucu sekali Jeonghan-ah, lagi-lagi kau merasakan perasaan terkutuk itu.

"Jihoon-ah,ayo kita bolos.." Jihoon mengangguk cepat dan mengambil tas miliknya, menghampiri Jeonghan yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata yanga mulai memerah.

"Kajja, kita pergi" Jihoon mengetik sebuah sms pada Soonyoung dan menarik Jeonghan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

TBC?

.

Annyeoong~

Yong minta maaf karena update kali ini cukup lama. Yong sibuk, sibuk main sama SooChan :v *Maafkan Yong*

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau baca dan terimakasih yang selalu memberi Yong semangat melalui review yang kalian berikan.

Untuk Seira Minkyu-ssi, gak apa-apa kok reviewnya telatan :v makasih udah jadi salah satu vitamin Yong *kecup*. Terimakasih banyak untuk yang selalu review :*

Jangan lupa reviewnya Chinguuu~ Yong cinta kalian semua~


	6. Chapter 6

[ _YongSoo-ssi Project, Suyong is the creator for this FanFinction_ ]

.

Scared

.

JeongCheol

Choi Seungcheol x Yoon Jeonghan

"Jeonghan-ah!" Choi Seungcheol segera berlari cepat, memacu kaki-kaki panjangnya menuju lelaki dengan surai hitam yang berada beberapa meter darinya. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang sudah di tabraknya saat ini, ia hanya peduli pada namja cantik itu.

"YA! YOON JEONGHAN!" teriakan Seungcheol menggema dilorong sekolah, diikuti suara dentuman yang lumayan keras. Seungcheol meringis tertahan, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Jihoon membuatnya jatuh ketika ia berusaha menangkap Jeonghan,"Sialan kau Jihoon!" makinya kesal.

"Kau yang-"

"Hei..hei.. baby.. sudah, ayo kita pergi" Soonyoung dengan gesit menahan kepalan mungil tangan kekasihnya yang siap melayang kearah wajah Seungcheol.

"Maafkan dia" bisik Soonyoung pelan sembari berlalu, membawa Jihoon yang terlihat berapi-api.

Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah 2 minggu dan Jeonghan, namja itu mulai bersikap aneh. Selalu menjawab sesingkat mungkin ketika ia berbicara, menghindarinya ketika bertemu dan lebih parahnya lagi, namja cantik itu meminta pada orangtuanya untuk tidak menerima Seungcheol dirumah mereka.

"ARGHH" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"BABY CHEOL!" seorang gadis dengan wajah angkuh terlihat melambai kearah Seungcheol, membuat namja itu menggeram frustasi.

"Soo Hyang-ah.. aku sudah meng-"

"Cheol-ah! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu dan aku ingin mengajakmu pergi sekarang. Bagaimana?" Soo Hyang bergelayut dengan manjanya dilengan Seungcheol.

"ayolah, ini masih sekolah. Lebih baik kau pergi ke mall atau salon dan berhenti menggangguku. Mengerti Cho Soo Hyang-ah?" Seungcheol menyentak kasar gandengan Soo Hyang pada lengannya, membuat Soo Hyang tersentak kaget karena perlakuan kasar Seungcheol.

"Cheol-ah.. kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku disini?" Seungcheol menatap wajah Soo Hyang yang terlihat begitu memelas.

"Dengar-" ucapannya terputus ketika Soo Hyang dengan cepat merengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Seungcheol-ah.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu karena kau sudah tahu.. bagaimana kalau-"

"Tidak," Seungcheol menatap mata gadis itu tajam,"Dan berhentilah menempel seperti perangko. Pergilah sendiri," lanjutnya tanpa bermaksud menyakiti hati gadis yang ada didepannya. Ia melepaskan perlahan dekapan Soo Hyang dari tubuhnya, mengusap lembut surai cokelat gadis itu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei" langkah Seungcheol terhenti, ekor matanya mendapati Soonyoung bersender pada sala satu tiang yang dilewatinya.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?" Seungcheol menatap mata sipit Soonyoung, berharap akan mendapatkan nasehat yang berguna dari namja aneh ini.

"Tidak tahu," Soonyoung mengedikkan bahunya, mengundang desahan kecewa dari bibir Seungcheol," Tapi, kenapa tidak kau coba jelaskan pada Jihoon dulu? Kurasa dia bisa membantu"

Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung tidak yakin, bagaimana dia ingin menjelaskan jika bertemu saja Jihoon ingin membunuhnya seperti itu.

"Ayolah, aku akan membantumu," Soonyoung menepuk pelan bahu Seungcheol dengan maksud meyakinkan namja itu.

"Baiklah," Ia mengangguk lemah,"Soonyoung-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau percaya padaku? Maksudku kau percaya kal-"

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau mencintai Jeonghan, dan ini hanya kesalah pahaman. Aku tahu seberapa gigih kau mengejar Jeonghan," Seungcheol tersenyum lemah.

"Andaikan Jeonghan berpikiran sepertimu,"

"Hei.. jika kau yang ada diposisi Jeonghan apa kau akan berpikir seperti itu?"

"..Tidak..."

"Begitulah adanya. Setiap ujian dalam sebuah hubungan memberi kekuatan, dan aku yakin Jeonghan sebenarnya percaya padamu,"

Seungcheol menatap wajah Soonyoung heran,"Kalau memang dia percaya padaku, kenapa tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu? Selalu menghindar seperti itu bukan hal yang bisa menjelaskan,"

"Hei.. bukankah Jeonghan pernah menceritakan masalalunya padamu?"

Seungcheol tersentak. Ia ingat. Pastilah Jeonghan ragu untuk percaya padanya mengingat ia pernah dicampakkan beberapa ia baru ingat hal ini sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Mari kita temui Jihoon. Aku akan membantumu,"

Seungcheol menghela napas pelan dan beranjak untuk menemui pria kecil itu. Ah, kalau dipikir, tidak biasanya Soonyoung terlihat bijaksana seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa Soonyoung-ah,"

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar,"Benarkah? Ahh, mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoon. Kau tahu seberapa banyak ia memukul kepalaku dalam sehari? Sepertinya itu menimbulkan efek samping," Ia mengusap kepalanya dengan wajah meringis.

"Jihoon-ah!" Soonyoung berlari menghampiri namja kecil yang sedang duduk dikursi piano. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jeonghan disitu.

"Soon- KAU!" Jihoon berdirik dari duduknya. Matanya berkilat marah mendapati Seungcheol berada diruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Jihoon-ah. Tenanglah." Soonyoung membelai lembut surai kecokelatan Jihoon,"Kami perlu bantuannmu disini sayang,"

"Bantuan? Bantuan untuk mendekatkan dirimu pada Jeonghan? Tidak akan!" Ia bersiap melemparkan bangku piano yang didudukinya kearah wajah Seungcheol

"Hei.. biarkan dia bercerita," Soonyoung mendudukan Jihoon kembali dan menari dua buah kursi dihadapan Jihoon. Dengan ragu, Seungcheol duduk disalah satu kursi itu,ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Jihoon yang berkobar marah dan siap menerkamnya kapanpun.

"Bicaralah," Jihoon menghela nafas pelan, mengontrol emosinya yang meluap-luap.

"Ehem.. Jadi, gadi itu bernama Cho Soo Hyang. Dia... dia cinta pertamaku dan adalah adik kandungku," Seungcheol menekuk wajahnya dalam.

"ASTAGA! KAU GILA? APA KAU SEMACAM INCEST? KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA! KAU MENYUKAI ADIKMU SENDIRI DAN MENDEKATI JEONGHANKU? " Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap marah pada namja tampan didepannya, untungkah Soonyoung segera menenangkan namja itu dan menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut cerita Seungcheol.

"Ehm.. Yah.. begitulah.." Seungcheol memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, mencoba menghindari tatapan Jihoon yang ingin membunuhnya, "Karena itu kami tinggal berpisah dan melupakan perasaan satu sama lain. Percayalah aku tidak mencintainya lagi Jihoon-ah"

Jihoon menatap tepat mata Seungcheol, mencoba mencari titik kebohongan dimata itu. Ia tidak ingin percaya begitu saja pada Seungcheol.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau jelaskan pada Jeonghan saja?" Jihoon menatap sinis.

"Aku mencoba beribu-ribu kali, bahkan menemuinya saja tidak bisa," Seungcheol menghela nafas pelan,"Tolong aku Jihoon-ah.. atau kau ingin aku membungkuk dan memohon padamu?"

Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap membungkuk diatas lantai dingin ruang paino.

"Baiklah," Jihoon berkata tegas sebelum kening mulus namja tampan itu menyentuh lantai. Seungcheol menatap Jihoon dengan manik mata berkilauan senang, senyumnya merekah lebar.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Seungcheol kembali duduk dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Begini saja..." Jihoon memajukan tubuhnya kearah Seungcheol.

"Sayang.."

"Jadi nanti.."

"Sayang..."

"Kau hebat Jihoon-ah" Seungcheol tersenyum lebar mendengar rencana Jihoon yang menurutnya jenius atau mungkin dia yang terlalu bodoh hingga tidak berpikir sampai sana.

"YA! AKU INI MASIH DISINI DAN KALIAN BERBICARA SEOLAH AKU SEBUAH KURSI, BEGITU?" Soonyoung berkata kesal menatap kedua namja yang terlonjak kaget karena suaranya yang keras. Jihoon menghela nafas pelan dan menangkup kedua pipi Soonyoung dengan gerakan pelan mengecupnya singkat.

"Jadi kau hanya perlu mengikuti rencana ini saja Seungcheol-ah," Jihoon tersenyum simpul, melirik Soonyoung yang membeku akibat ulahnya.

"Baiklah,"

..

Sudah 2 minggu ia mengabaikan Seungcheol, dan jujur saja itu membuat hatinya meradang. Bagus, sekarang ia terlihat seperti namja bodoh yang duduk hampa dan berakting seakan semuanya normal.

Ayolah Yoon Jeonghan, kau tidak selemah itu, banyak yang lebih baik daripada Seungcheol si namja brengsek yang dengan sukses merubah hatinya menjadi serpihan debu dalam waktu yang singkat. Jeonghan mengatakan berulang kali pada dirinya sendiri, seolah kalimat itu akan menjadi penguat hatinya.

Ingin rasanya ia melupakan rasa sakit ini dan menemui Seungcheol seakan semuanya baik, tapi bagaimana ini, ia sudah terlanjur sakit hati pada namja itu.

"Seungcheol bodoh!" gumamnya pelan.

"Jeonghan-ah! Ayo makan!" Jisoo tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dengan wajah tampan yang berseri-seri, berharap Jeonghan akan menerima ajakan makan siangnya.

"Tidak, aku kenyang" Jeonghan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, memandang keluar jendela. Jisoo duduk dihadapannya, menatap namja itu khawatir.

"Ayola Jeonghan-ah! Ini sudah 2 minggu kau tidak makan siang kan? Bagaimana jik-"

"Jisoo-ah , biar aku yang bicara pada makhluk hidup ini" Jihoon menatap tajam dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jisoo. Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya malas, menatap Jihoon yang duduk didepannya menggantikan Jisoo. Ah, andaikan menggantikan tempat Seungcheol dihatinya semudah itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Sampai kapan mau begini?" Jeonghan hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan mengendikkan kedua bahunya pelan, hampir tak terlihat.

"JIHOON SAYANG!" Jihoon menoleh, menatap dua sosok namja yang salah satunya melambaik dengan heboh kearahnya, tentu saja itu pacar bodohnya.

"Ah, Soonyoung-ah. Kemarilah,"

Jeonghan membelalak kaget menatap namja tampan disebelah Soonyoung. Bagaimana sekarang? Ia tidak bisa menghindar kan? Atau ia pura-pura mati saja sekarang? Bagaimana ini?. Jeonghan panik mengetahui kehadiran namja itu, ia menatap Jihoon yang berbicara dengan santainya dengan Soonyoung dan Seungcheol.

Tunggu.. kenapa? Kenapa Seungcheol tidak menatapnya atau bahkan sekedar meliriknya? Ada apa?

"Jihoon-ah, aku kemarin menonton dvd yang kau rekomendasikan! Benar-benar daebak!" Seungcheol berkata dengan riangnya.

"Soonyoung-ah, aku belum mengerjakan pr matematika.. bagaimana ini?" Seungcheol membelalak kaget menyadari kebodohannya.

"Balik saja sendiri, aku masih merindukan pacar manisku," Soonyoung tersenyum genit kearah Jihoon dan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya.

" Ayolah!" Seungcheol menarik namja itu secara paksa, Jihoon tertawa kecil melihat Soonyoung yang seolah ingin menangis ketika meninggalkannya.

"Jihoon-ah.. kenapa kau membiarkannya kemari?" Jeonghan menatap kesal pada Jihoon

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku dan kau masih bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jeonghan-ah, bukankah kau sendiri yang selama ini menolaknya? Lalu kenapa kau emosi berlebihan seperti ini ketika lebih memilih yeoja yang tentu saja menerimanya. Itu tidak masuk akal Jeonghan-ah," Jihoon kembali ketempat duduknya, membiarkan Jeonghan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Jihoon, ia yang selama ini secara terang-terangan menolak namja itu lalu apa? Ia tidak punya hak untuk sakit hati pada Seungcheol?.

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, menatap beberapa daun yang jatuh perlahan.

.

Jeonghan berbaring dengan malas diatas kasur putih miliknya, sesekali ia menatap handphonenya, berharap ada sebuah panggilan masuk dari Jihoon atau...Seungcheol. Ia memukul dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari nama itu ada didaftar tunggunya.

Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak Jihoon mengatakan hal itu dan Seungcheol selalu kekelasnya bersama Soonyoung hanya untuk bermain bersama Jihoon, mengabaikan dirinya yang tenggelam pada bantalan tangannya.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa bercerita pada siapapun. Orangtuanya pergi sejak dua hari yang lalu, dengan alasan appanya punya urusan bisni dan eomma menemani appa.

Ini menyebalkan.

Ini hari sabtu dan yang dilakukannya hanya bergelung dikasur, biasanya Jihoon akan kemari dan menemaninya tapi kali ini... dia bahkan tak menghubungi Jeonghan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Menonton film? Tidak, ini masih terlalu sore untuk menonton film mungkin ia akan melakukannya nanti malam.

 _~Museun norae deureo eotteon gasuya  
Yojeum nuga joha  
Nalssiwa gibune ttara Change~_

Jeonghan terlonjak kaget mendapati ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, bibirnya merapalkan doa masih dengan harapan bahwa yang menelponnya Jihoon atau... maksudnya hanya Jihoon.

"Jisoo?" Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya namja itu menelponnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo?"

" _AH! Annyeong Jeonghan-ah! Kau dimana?"_ Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dirumah tentu saja. Kenapa?"

" _Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi sebentar, bagaimana?"_

Jeonghan berpikir sebentar, matanya menatap jarum jam yang bergerak malas,"Baiklah,"

" _Aku tiba 30 menit lagi. Annyeonggg~_ "

Jeonghan segera meloncat dari kasurnya dan dengan asal mengambil baju yang ada dilemari. Ia melihat kearah cermin, pantulan dirinya dengan baju kaus dan celana jeans yang menempel pada kedua kaki jenjangnya menambah kesan cantik yang ada pada dirinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang... matikan lampu, ingat hemat," Ia berlari kesana kemari, memastikan lampu diseluruh ruangan mati dan kembali kedalam kamarnya.

"Baiklah, selesai," Ia menatap jam tangan hitam dipergelangannya, tak lama dering ponsel kembali mengalun.

" _Aku didepan"_

"Baiklah," Ia mematikan sambungan telponnya dan berlari keluar.

Jisoo terlihat tampan dengan kemeja biru , celana jeans dan sepatu putih yang dikenakannya. Dia tersenyum senang menatap Jeonghan dan dengan semangatnya melambai kearah namja cantik itu.

"Hei! Kau cantik sekali, ada angin apa?"

"Hentikan. Kita mau kemana?"

"Makan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih," Jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas, "Toko buku..." Katanya lirih.

"Setuju! Naiklah tuan putri," Jisoo membukakan pintu mobil putihnya dan mempersilahkan Jeonghan masuk. Jeonghan menatapnya malas, kakinya melangkah masuk.

"Berangkat!" Jisoo menjalankan mobilnya cepat menuju toko buku yang ada dipusat kota.

Jeonghan menatap jejeran rumah atau pertokoan yang mereka lewati. Ia tidak tertarik untuk bicara pada Jisoo, dan ia tahu sedari tadi Jisoo melirik padanya.

"Bagaimana kita bermain di game central setelah ini?" Jisoo membuka suara, mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin yang diciptakan Jeonghan dengan sengaja.

Jeonghan menoleh dan menatap namja tampan itu bingung,"Baiklah, jika itu maumu,"

.

"Ah! Terimakasih Jisoo-ah! Menyenangkan sekali!" Senyum merekah diwajah Jeonghan, ternyata pergi dengan Jisoo tidak seburuk perkiraannya, mereka memiliki selera buku yang sama dan Jisoo membuatnya lupa waktu karena game central.

"Ya..ya.. lain kali jangan memasang wajah cemberutmu jika kita bertemu. Menyeramkan," Jeonghan tertawa kecil, baiklah ia salah, tapi itu karena ia pikir Jisoo akan membosankan sekali untuk diajak pergi.

"Baiklah, maaf.. "

"Baiklah.. aku pulang.." Jisoo melangkah masuk kedalam mobilnya, tangannya sibuk melambai pada Jeonghan.

"Annyeong,," Jeonghan membalas lambaian tangan Jisoo dan memperhatikan mobil putih itu menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, ia kembali sendiri sekarang.

"Jeonghan-ssi.."

Jeonghan menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Kau..."

"Aku Soo Hyang.." Gadis itu melangkah mendekati Jeonghan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

TBC?

.

Halo~ Suyong disini..

Maafkan Suyong yang kelamaan update yang chingu :"

Suyong gak berani update karena bayang-bayang suami-suami Suyong yang mau ke indonesia, iya suyong baper..

Nggak kok, sebenarnya Suyong sedang sibuk-sibuknya sama sekolah dan pr yang menumpuk SooChan juga gitu kok (nyari temen). Suyong baru inget buat update cerita ini gara-gara si SooChan yang ngingetin.

Suyong akan update sebisa mungkin karena sudah masuk musim ulangan dan UTS sebentar lagi jadi Yong usahakan ya chingu.. Yong minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ff ini jelek atau gak sesuai harapan teman-teman.

Gumawooo~ Saranghae untuk kalian yang nunggu Yong3


End file.
